Imogen, please!
by Blondie47
Summary: Sometimes, Constance simply doesn't get it. FEMSLASH. HB/Drill One-shot.


"Imogen, please!"

Constance was running after the blonde down the stairs, keeping her voice down in case there were pupils in the hallways. However, the gym mistress did not feel the need to keep her voice down as well.

"How do you imagine I feel around all of you, huh? You think it's easy for me?"

The witch went pale, looking around for unwelcomed listeners. "Keep it down, will you?" she snapped, immediately regretting it. Her words only added fuel to the younger woman's burning anger.

"Oh, heaven forbid someone would hear us TALKING! After all those months I pretty much believe the entire castle has heard us FUCKING every other night but let's not let them hear us TALKING!" furious, she threw her hands in the air as if she was looking for audience.

"Mind you language, Miss Drill!" Constance reacted, once again wishing she kept her mouth shut. Not scolding people when she didn't like the way they behaved was something she wasn't used to and old habits are hard to break.

"Please forgive me, I did not intend for it to sound like it did, I merely -"

"Shut up, Constance. Will you just listen for once!" the non-witch frowned.

The brunette opened her mouth to talk back but closed it, remembering that it wouldn't help the case. Definitely not with Imogen.

"Look, I only wanted you to meet my family. It was no reason for you to explain to me how you don't like to be surrendered by a greater number of non-magical people in such a way that you did!"

"I simply pointed out that my comfort zo-"

"Guh! You don't GET IT, do you?" Imogen growled in frustration.

Constance was inclined to say: 'No, I honestly don't!' but she doubted that was the answer the other woman was looking for. Instead she just sighed and pursed her lips, showing Imogen that she was not going to continue the fight. Then she took a few steps closer to Imogen and once she was standing in her personal place, the witch let her hands fall onto the blonde's hips, caressing them with her thumbs. It seemed that the gesture calmed Imogen down and she let Constance place a soft kiss on her forehead in an attempt to show she was sorry for her previous comments. The intimacy of the moment was interrupted by a curious head poking out of the Charms Classroom.

Both women turned white with shock, realizing their affection had been seen by a student. And not just any student.

"It's not what you think!" Imogen said and withdrew herself from Constance's arms.

Griselda Blackwood rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I haven't seen anything, haven't heard anything, haven't even been here," she shrugged, not in a bit surprised by seeing her two female teachers touching and kissing.

"I just wanted to ask you to keep it down, Fenny's trying to teach Sybill some spells and it's ridiculously hard to concentrate when you're shouting all over the castle…Miss Drill."

The gym teacher nodded, perplexed by her student's casualness. "Thank you," Griselda smiled and nodded to the potions mistress: "It's nice to know we're not the only ones getting into trouble occasionally, Miss Hardbroom."

"Don't push it, Blackwood."

Griselda grinned and returned back to the class, closing the door behind her. From the Charms Class, her voice could be heard saying: "It's just HB and Drill getting on it in the hallway again. Sybill, you have to stand still!"

After a moment of realizing what had just happened, Imogen flashed a smile at her obviously irritated and humiliated partner.

"I can never look her in the eye again," the witch complained and let Imogen giggle at her.

If being humiliated by a student was the cost she had to pay to make Imogen smile again, then she could deal with that. Entwining their fingers they returned back to Constance's chamber together.

_**A short story from my alternative reality where Imogen and Constance are happily together. Next chapter of IFE is coming up, as well as a few more possible one shots. Avoiding studying is the best inspiration. Review, thank you.:)**_


End file.
